The rise of Percy Jackson
by DeschenesB
Summary: Percy becomes the greatest hero ever.
1. Chapter 1

Standing there on the each Percy couldn't believe what just happened he knew going into the fight that he would probably die but he never thought that he would kill a god. Thinking back Percy went over the battle in his mind from start to finish.

**(Flash back)**

"I don't believe it," Annabeth said. "We went all that way-"

"It was a trick," I said. "A strategy worthy of Athena."

"Hey," she warned.

"You get it, don't you?"

She dropped her eyes, her anger fading. "Yeah I get it."

"Well I don't," Grover complained. "Would someone tell me what's going on?"

"The prophecy was right," I told them. "you shall go west and face the god that has turned.' But it wasn't Hades. Hades didn't want a war someone else pulled off the theft. Someone stole Zeus's masterbolt, and Hades helm, they framed me because I was Poseidon's kid. Poseidon is going to be blamed by both sides, by sundown there will be a war between the big three."

Grover shook his head mystified, "But who would be that sneaky? Who would want war that badly?"

I stopped in my tracks, looking down the beach. "Gee let me think."

There he was waiting for us in his black leather jacket and sun glasses with a baseball bat on his shoulders, and his motorcycle besides him.

"Hey kid," Ares said seeming genuinely pleased to see me. "You were supposed to die."

"You tricked me," I said. "You stole the master bolt and the helm."

Ares grinned. "Well now I didn't steal them personally. Gods can't steal another god's symbol of power, but you're not the only hero who can run errands."

"Who did you use? Clarisse? She was there at the winter solstice."

The idea seemed to amuse him. "Doesn't matter the point is kid that your impeding the war effort. See you were supposed to die in the underworld then old seaweed would be enraged with Hades. Old corpse breath would have the master bolt so Zeus would be mad at him. And Hades is still looking for this…."

From his pocket he pulled out a black ski mask the kind bank robbers wear, and placed it between the handle bars on his bike. Immediately the cap transformed into an elbrat bronze war helmet.

"The helm of darkness," Grover grasped.

"Exactly," Ares said. "Now where was I, oh yeah Hades will be mad at both Zeus and Poseidon not knowing which one stole his helm, then we will have a three way war."

"But there your family," Annabeth protested.

Ares shrugged. "Best kind of war always the bloodiest, nothing like watching your family fight I always say. Anyway in order for my plan to work I need you to die sorry nothing personal."

He snapped his fingers, the sand at his feet exploded and out charged a wild boar. The beast pawed at the sand watching me and waiting for the order to kill.

I stepped into the surf. "Fight me yourself Ares."

He laughed but I heard an edge to it an unease. "You've only got one talent kid running away. You ran from the chimara, and the underworld you don't have what it takes."

"Scared?"

"In your dreams kid," but his glasses were starting to melt from the heat of his eyes. "No direct involvement sorry but you're not at my level."

Annabeth yelled, "Run Percy."

The boar charged but I was done running from monsters, Hades, or Ares, or anybody. As the boar rushed me I uncapped my pen making riptide appear in my hands, swinging my blade once I chopped the boars head off.

Turning to Ares I asked, "Are you going to fight me now or are you going to hide behind another pet pig?"

Ares face was purple with rage, "Watch it kid I could turn you into a….."

"A cockroach," I said. "Or a tape worm, yeah I'm sure that would save you getting your godly ass whopped wouldn't it."

Flames ragged from his eyes, "Oh man you're really asking for it aren't you?"

"If I lose turn me into anything you want, but if I win we'll be taking the bolt and the helm."

Ares sneered and asked, "How would you like to get beat classic or modern?"

I showed him my sword.

"That's cool dead boy," he said as his baseball bat changed into a sword.

"Percy," Annabeth said in worry. "Don't do this he's a god."

"He's a coward," I told her.

"For luck," she said as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks," I said as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"You all done saying goodbye," Ares said as he walked towards me swinging his sword back and forth. "I've been fighting forever kid, I'm immortal and stronger than anyone what have you got?"

A smaller ego I thought as he swung his sword down at me, but I wasn't there anymore. My body thought for me as the water pushed me into the air and I flipped over him, slashing as I came down. But Ares was just as quick he twisted and the strike that was supposed to hit his spine was deflected off the hilt of his sword.

He grinned, "Not bad kid."

He slashed at me again but I side stepped it and got in close to disarm him only to be kicked in the chest and could only watch as he kicked my sword away from me.

"Percy," Annabeth yelled. "Cops."

I was seeing double as my chest felt like it was hit with a truck. Without taking my eyes off of Ares I noticed the red and blue lights flashing up the street.

"There officer," somebody yelled. "See?"

A gruff cop voice said, "looks like that kid on tv what the heck?"

"That guys armed," another cop yelled. "Call for back up."

I rolled to the side as Ares slashed the sand, I ran for my sword and scopped it up and launched a swip at his face only for it to be deflected. Deciding to no longer think but run on instinct I backed up to the ocean.

That's when a police officer said on a megaphone, "Drop the guns."

Guns? I thought only to watch in shock as Ares sword flicked between a shotgun and a sword.

"This is a private matter be gone!" Ares yelled as he swiped his hands making a wave of fire fly at the cops. A couple of cop cars exploded sending everyone running.

Ares laughed with excitement, "Now little hero lets add you to the barbecue."

He slashed once more at me and running on my instincts I blocked with my sword one handed. With my other hand I formed a trident out of water and stabbed him in the chest. As Ares fell to his knees I absently noticed his eyes were wide with surprise as I raised my sword riptide and chopped his head off.

**(Flash back end)**

As I stood there I knew my life had just changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Last time)**

As Ares fell to his knees I absently noticed that his eyes were wide with surprise as I raised my sword riptide and chopped his head off.

As I stood there I knew my life had just changed forever.

**(Now)**

A little while before Ares and Percy Jacksons fight, on mount Olympus Hephaestus the god of Forge and fire was watching the quest on Hephaestus TV. "Hey guys it looks like Ares was the one who stole the master bolt."

"What!" Zeus yelled out as he turned to Hephaestus. "Show me."

Making the TV into a big screen that all the gods could see Hephaestus said, "There look."

"Holy crap he stole Hades helm as well," Apollo yelled out.

"No shit ass hole," Artemis said to her twin brother.

"Hey," Apollo shouted in outrage.

"Everyone be quiet," Hera yelled. "Just watch the fight."

"That ass hole better not hurt my son or else I'll send him to Tartarus myself," Poseidon grumbled out to everyone.

"Quiet!" Zeus yelled out as he watched the end of the fight with surprise.

"Ares," Aphrodite yelled out in shock as he lost his head.

"Wow," Hermes said in awe at what just happened.

"Nice," Hephaestus said with a smirk.

"He killed a god!" Poseidon commented in shock over what his son had just done.

"He's too dangerous to keep alive he needs to die," Zeus yelled in rage, fright, and paranoia.

"You will not harm my son or we'll have war," Poseidon told his brother.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but you can't harm him," Athena said shocking everyone.

"What," Zeus said in surprise at the fact that Athena would side with Poseidon.

"Why are you helping?" Poseidon asked Athena.

"Simple your son was able to kill a god, the fact that he could do that tells me that he's probably the child of prophecy." Athena explained to everyone. "The fates clearly have a plan for him and if we were to try and kill him he would see us as his enemy."

"Thus making him destroy Olympus," Artemis finished for her.

"Yes that's why we must do whatever it takes to make sure he doesn't see us as an enemy," Athena told them.

"Very well but the minute he makes a move against us I will kill him," Zeus said with finality.

**(Back with Percy)**

Watching as Ares the god of war dissolved into golden dust I walked over to his motorcycle and grabbed Hades helm of darkness. Turning around I saw the furies looking at me with both fear and awe.

"Here," I said as I handed them the helm of darkness. "Take it back to Hades and make sure he knows the truth."

"We will," the furies said as they grabbed the helm and flew away.

"Percy," Annabeth and Grover yelled as they ran over to me.

"That was awesome!" Grover said in excitement.

"You killed a god," Annabeth stuttered out still in shock at what happened. "And you're not even hurt badly."

"Yeah I guess I did," I said still in shock as well.

"Dam Percy that's so bad ass," Grover said in awe at what Percy had just done.

"Hey we have no time for this," Annabeth said as she got there attention. "We need to return the master bolt or else the war will still happen."

"There's no need we saw everything that happened," a voice called out from behind them making them jump in shock and turn toward the voice.

"Mother what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked surprised at her mother appearing in front of her.

Percy took a stance to defend himself in case things went violent once more. Taking a look at Annabeth's mother Percy noticed how beautiful she looked, she had blonde hair, intense gray eyes, a nice figure, and d-cup breasts. But what really got him was what she was wearing, a satin black dress, a pair of stockings, and a nice pair of high heels. All in all she looked more like she was going out to a club for a good time then a god sent to get the master bolt.

"What can we do for you lady Athena?" Percy asked knocking Annabeth and Grover out of there shocked states.

"Hmm interesting!" Athena said while examining Percy. "As I was saying earlier the gods saw everything that happened between Ares and yourself."

"What how?" Grover rudely asked interrupting her.

"Hephaestus TV that's how," Athena replied ignoring how rude Grover was being.

"I see that makes sense," Annabeth said thoughtfully.

"I see as well," Percy said before asking. "So what can we do for you lady Athena?"

"Lord Zeus has sent me to come and get his master bolt back," Athena told them.

"Can you swear that on the river styx?" Percy asked getting ready to fight if she couldn't.

"Percy that's my mother!" Annabeth yelled in outrage while Grover backed up getting ready to run.

"No, no, no, he makes a good point Annabeth for all he knows I could be Ares partner." Athena explained to her daughter before saying, "I swear on the river styx that I'm here to bring Zeus his master bolt. (Thunder flashed in the back ground as she said that.) There happy?"

"Yes I'm satisfied," Percy said as he handed over the master bolt to Athena.

"Thank you," Athena said as she grabbed the master bolt from Percy.

"You're welcome," Percy replied.

"Well I have to get going Zeus will want this back as soon as possible. Goodbye boys, Annabeth." Athena said before a bright light began to engulf her.

"Everyone close your eyes!" Annabeth yelled out in warning.

Doing as she said Percy closed his eyes and waited for a couple of seconds before opening them again and saw that Athena was no longer anywhere nearby. Looking to Annabeth, Percy asked. "What was that?"

"That's what happens when a god takes there true form," Annabeth informed Percy.

"I see well let's take Ares bike and get back to camp half blood to inform Chiron everything that happened." Percy said as he walked over to Ares bike.

"Yeah okay," Annabeth replied.

"Hey wait up for me," Grover said as he ran to catch up with them.


End file.
